criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
When Night Changes to Day
When Night Changes to Day is a case featured in Criminal Case as a first case of Legend Hunters (Season 1) and it is the first one to take place in Lilypond Lakes, a district of Raven’s Perch. Plot The player arrives in the mystical city of Raven's Perch, where they are greeted by chief Jeremiah Thorn. He graciously welcomes them to the team of the Raven's Perch Paranormal Unit, where the player meets their first partner, Giuliana Grimaldi. Giuliana laughs with a hearty welcome and says that their job is to keep the peace between various supernatural beings. The chief asks Giuliana to show the player around the mystical swamps of Lilypond Lakes, riddled with various forests and lakes. However, they arrive in a foggy park, where the player determines the shadow of a body. Giuliana and the player run over to the body, his body punctured by multiple tree branches. Giuliana's jaw drops as she identifies the victim as Matthew West, the town crier of Raven's Perch. After staying perplexed on why someone would murder him, the player and Giuliana start to investigate his murder, suspecting poet Graham Andersson after finding his poem crumpled in the victim's jacket nearby, the victim's girlfriend Xena Rhodes after finding a box, containing a ring of her name engraved on the diamond, and gardener Rhett Thorns after discovering that the victim hung out with him and even helped him garden when he wasn't busy spreading the word. Coroner duo Flynn Stone and Christy Ash determined that West was pushed onto the branches and the killer left him to die. After that was finished, Giuliana was apologizing to the player that their first day in Raven's Perch was a gruesome one, a man walked up to them, saying that he has information. The man himself was a historian named Barry Clifton, who warned them that the victim was not as he seems and that he lived in a shady motel where the usual drug deals and various other criminal activities occur. Giuliana and the player investigate, ultimately suspecting hiker Hugh Browning, who disliked the victim because of his constant chatter and murmur, annoying Browning enough to place a fake eviction notice slip on his door. The team also discover that the victim did some criminal activity to afford a ring for Xena. As Giuliana and the player sigh and talk about the case, Rhett approaches the two, demanding for the body, saying that he will bury West himself. Giuliana told him that taking the body out of the morgue is impossible and that only family members can do that after the investigation. They then continued to investigate and found that the victim had a fight with Hugh, but also that he and Graham went to high school together and that Matthew was a big bully. The team also discovered that the victim burned Berry's valuable books of Ancient period. At the end, the team got enough evidence to arrest the victim's girlfriend for the murder. Giuliana and the player confront Xena, who sobbed even more, confused on why they were framing her for the murder of her precious boyfriend. However, when Giuliana shouted, saying that they found yellow fibers on a loose tree branch, she said that Matthew was a werewolf. He was always calm, which was why they dated, happy whenever they went walking in the park or gardening. Recently, there has been a constant full moon, making him more angry and bloodthirsty. She admitted that her dad was a jeweler, and yesterday, he found him dead, slashed to pieces, in his jewelry shop. She walked with Matthew down the park the next day, and he managed to propose there, holding the ring he stole from his father. Shocked that Matthew was the werewolf who killed her father, she cried, slapped the ring box out of his hands and pushed him vigorously, not realizing that he was impaled before it was too late. Gothic judge Elvira Harper, who said that even though she would not like her baes to kill her parents for love, what Xena did was unacceptable, sentencing her to twenty years in prison. After the trial, profiler Kristina Lopez introduced herself to the player, saying that she needs to show them something. Before talking to Kristina, Chief Thorn tells the player that they have a visitor. The man introduces himself as Raphael Westville, the mayor of Raven’s Perch. He says that he heard how quickly the player solved this case, and he needed help finding something around the community garden. The player searched a pile of autumn leaves and discovered a badge, returning it to Mayor Westville. He thanks them and lets out a hearty laugh, saying that the badge is for the player, congratulating them on their first case and handing them the badge, formally welcoming them to Raven’s Perch. After that was done the team went to speak with Kristina. Kristina then told the team that she was talking with Berry and her historian friends when Barry mentioned a mysterious set of events that started to happen recently that caught her attention and. Curious to know she said that she started to research but that she found nothing. On that Giuliana told her to relax as she and the player will go and talk with Barry about this. He then revealed that many people speaks about the water dragon sort of a monster that lurk around waters and that he collected some information about it but that he left them in the motel who was still the scene of crime. Telling him to not worry, the team went and searched the motel where they found his briefcase containing interesting documents that they sent to Kristina. She revealed that documents Berry has are more stories then a solid evidence document and that most of them are from a person named R.T. The team then recap the list remembering that only person matching the initials is Rhett. They went to question him who sweat a bit and then put his shovel down, telling the team that the stories are real and that water beast is a very serious that they, as a legend hunters should know then. He then mentioned that even the victim believed more about this then the team. The then return to the scene of murder where they found a map of the city with lake marked. The team then sent map to Alexandre, the team's field and weapons expert who revealed that the ma is not any map but a military map and that he planned a full hunt operation there for some unknown reasons. With the player joining with their team to hunt their first beast, they go to the lake marked on the map, planning on finding evidence on the lake monster. Summary Victim *'Matthew West' (found impaled on multiple tree branches) Murder Weapon *'Tree Branches' Killer *'Xena Rhodes' Suspects GAnderssonLH.png|Graham Andersson XRhodesLH.png|Xena Rhodes RThornsLH.png|Rhett Thorns BCliftonLH.png|Barry Clifton HBrowningLH.png|Hugh Browning Quasi-Suspect(s) RWestvilleQLH.png|Raphael Westville KLopezQLH.png|Kristina Lopez Killer's Profile * The Killer works out. * The Killer smokes. * The Killer reads Crime and Punishment. * The Killer wears yellow clothing. * The Killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Foggy Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Jacket, Ring Box; Victim Identified: Matthew West) * Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Poem) * Examine Poem. (New Suspect: Graham Andersson) * Speak to Graham about the victim. * Examine Ring Box. (New Suspect: Xena Rhodes) * Talk to Xena about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Community Garden) * Investigate Community Garden. (Clues: Victim's Glass Eye, Gardening Trowel) * Examine Victim's Glass Eye. (Result: DNA) * Examine Gardening Trowel. (New Suspect: Rhett Thorns) * Interrogate Rhett if he knew the victim. * Analyze DNA. (6:00:00; Result: The killer works out) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer smokes) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Speak to the historian about the victim. (New Crime Scene: Shady Motel) * Investigate Shady Motel. (Clues: Eviction Notice Sign, Faded Notebook, Xena's Phone) * Examine Eviction Notice Sign. (New Suspect: Hugh Browning) * Talk to Hugo about pretending to evict the victim. (Result: Hugo works out and smokes) * Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Graham's Poems) * Analyze Graham's Poems. (3:00:00; Result: Graham's Hatred) * Interrogate Graham about writing poems about the victim. (Result: Graham smokes; New Crime Scene: Flower Beds) * Examine Xena's Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (6:00:00; Result: Xena's Argument) * Speak to Xena about her arguing with the victim. (Result: Xena smokes) * Investigate Flower Beds. (Clues: Ripped Page, Crushed Flower) * Examine Ripped Page. (Result: Threat) * Examine Crushed Flower. (Result: Footprint) * Speak to Rhett about the victim crushing his flowers. (Result: Rhett works out) * Analyze Threat. (9:00:00; Result: The killer reads Crime and Punishment) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * See why Rhett wants to bury the victim. (Result: Rhett smokes and reads Crime and Punishment, Xena works out and reads Crime and Punishment; New Crime Scene: Open Truck) * Investigate Open Truck. (Clues: Victim's Box, Scroll, Broken Camera) * Examine Victim's Box. (Result: Voodoo Doll) * Ask Hugo why the victim had a voodoo doll of him. (Result: Hugo reads Crime and Punishment) * Examine Scroll. (Result: Victim's Poem) * Talk to Graham about the victim writing a poem about him. (Result: Graham works out and reads Crime and Punishment) * Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera Film) * Analyze Camera Film. (6:00:00; Result: Barry's Face) * See why Barry was freaking out. (Result: Barry reads Crime and Punishment) * Investigate Midnight Oak Tree. (Prerequisite: All tasks completed; Clues: Branch, Crime and Punishment Book) * Examine Branch. (Result: Yellow Fibers) * Examine C''rime and Punishment'' Book. (Result: DNA) * Analyze Yellow Fibers. (9:00:00; Result: The killer wears yellow clothing) * Analyze DNA. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has brown eyes) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to In Deep Waters 1. In Deep Waters 1 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Legend Hunters Category:Lilypond Lakes